Normal?
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: What if Jack Atlas acts normal? Find out here! HIATUS
1. Thunderstorms

Title: Normal

Chapter Pairings: None…

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Thunderstorms…

A/N: I say Hello! How is it going everyone…? I am fine IF you ask… This kind of randomly popped in my head when Jack's "awkwardness" appeared in the anime about his "precious" cup roman… So what if Jack's "awkward" and meanness goes away and act NORMAL! (I don't know what normal means… I searched it on Google… just kidding?) Have fun reading!

Chapter 1, Thunderstorms

"What?" Crow yelled.

"That's right… You better heard me right!" said Jack.

Everyone sighed. Crow and Jack were arguing again.

"If only you _**could**_be normal…" Crow said.

Jack smirked at that comment. "You wouldn't last a day with me being 'normal'."

"Oh yeah, right." Said Crow in a sarcastic tone.

"Whoa! Jack being normal! I can't imagine Crow lasting a whole day!" said Rua as he chimed in.

"Okay… Okay… _If_ this is a bet, what would I get if I win and what would you get if you win?"

Jack thought for a moment. After a minute or so, Jack had a small and evil grin on his face.

"You win; I'll stop spending money for a whole month." He started. "But if I win…" His grin grew wider and his eyes send chills through Crows spine. "**You** will be **my** servant for one **whole** month. A **whole** 30 days."

"Like if… You **can't** be normal…" said Crow.

"What did you say?" Jack said, grabbing Crows collar and pulling him out of his seat.

After that, they all kind of laughed.

**The Next Morning**

Every single one of them went out for a stroll around the park. Well… They simply dragged Jack out of the "house". After awhile, it started to rain. All of them liked the rain (except Crow for some reason…) and just kept walking. After another long while, the rain started to get harder and Crow started to complain.

"Looks like it's going to be a thunderstorm…" Yusei said.

"Did you know that men get hit with thunder more than women does?" Aki said.

"Really?" Yusei asked.

Aki nodded with a smile. "So better watch out."

"Not fair! The only reason it's like that is that it's _Mother _Nature!" Rua exclaimed.

"Rua calm down… It's not a big deal…" Ruka said, annoyed by her twin.

Just before Rua can say something, a bolt of thunder was running out of the sky and aimed at one person…

Yusei Fudo

"Yusei watch out!" Crow said.

Everyone looked away and/or covered their eyes and faces. They can hear and feel the thunder touch the surface of earth. When they knew it was over, they turned quickly to see what happened.

Yusei was okay, but not one person…

Jack Atlas…

"Wait! How did Jack get hit but not you?" Rua asked.

"I don't know… It just came down so fast, I couldn't see!" Yusei said.

They all thought quickly. First they decided to call the hospital to get some help. Then… _**IT**_ just happened from there.

**A/N: What is **_**IT**_**? What would happen next? Find out in Chapter 2! So please R+R! Chapter 2 will be up A.S.A.P.!**


	2. the Unexpected

Title: Normal?

Chapter Pairings: None…?

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's… I think we all know that, right?

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update… School started. Yay… Anyways! Thanks for all of the reviews! So I think I did a pretty good job, huh? I want to reply to my reviews 'cause I really appreciate them for taking their time to review! (I think I said review too much, huh?)

TotallyStarstruck – Oh why thank you! I was kinda proud of it… I thought it was kinda messy and a big ka-jumble… I don't think that's a real word… So yeah! Enjoy Chapter 2!

2random2 – You think so? I like it to… Kinda weird, huh? Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 2!

RANDOM – Really? What was your sister doing on it anyways? You do? Aw, why thank you! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

On with the story! Enjoy reading!

Chapter 2, the Unexpected

"Mr. Atlas! Please hold on!" said one of the nurses pushing the hospital bed cart (A/N is that what you call it? Sorry. My English isn't very good... Or memory…) down the hall.

"Jack…" Yusei whispered to himself.

Two of the nurses kept pushing while one of them stopped and stopped the others form going any farther.

"You mustn't go any further than here. I'm sorry, but your friend has a serious injury and you must stay here." With that said, the nurse closed the door and left.

Everyone walked out of the hospital and started down the streets to go home. The thunderstorm stopped and it was lightly sprinkling.

"We have to do something for Jack. He kinda saved Yusei's life you know…" Rua said.

"That is true. I agree with Rua." Ruka agreed. "Wait a second… Rua? Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like you're caring… That's not like you…"

Rua hesitated for a moment then looked back at Ruka. "I guess you could say that people change."

"Hm… Yeah…" Ruka said, unsure.

"So. Are we going to do or make something for Jack?" Crow asked, noticing that they are completely off topic.

"We should. He had done… Uh… A good enough amount of… Stuff to get something in return." Yusei said thinking about what Jack has done since they started living together again.

"He saved your life, Yusei! Isn't that good enough?" Aki said.

"I guess… But he didn't work or anything…" Yusei replied

"So… You think working is more important than saving your life?" Rua asked.v

"No. What I meant was…"

"So, he risked his life to save yours and you don't care about it?" Ruka asked.

"No. You don't understand…"

"We understand enough, Yusei. That you don't care about Jack saving your life at all." Crow said.

"COME ON! LET ME TALK HERE!" Yusei yelled.

"We were just kidding, Yusei… Don't take it so seriously." Ruka said.

Yusei gave her a glare. "Let's make him a get better party…"

Rua started jumping and screaming (A/N: Yes… Screaming…) "PARTIES? OMG! I LOVE PARTIES!"

Everyone laughed and Rua was confused. Aki, Rua, and Ruka went to go get party supplies, Crow and Bruno went to go get some food for the party, and Yusei opened his phone to call some people.

The next morning, they all went to the hospital to check how Jack is going.

"Jack Atlas." Yusei said to the lady at the front desk.

"Jack Atlas…" she repeated as she scrolled the screen farther down. "Room 202."

"Thank you!" They all said as they left.

They were all standing in front of the room. Yusei twisted the knob open and entered the room.

"Ah… You must be Mr. Atlas's friends. Come in, come in." said the Doctor.

They all entered. The room seemed… Bigger in life than in TV.

"Uh… Where's Jack?" Rua suddenly felt this awful pain in his stomach. Ruka had elbowed him.

"Rua! Remember your manners!"

"It's fine… Jack is over there." The doctor pointed to a bed near a window.

The crew walked over and saw Jack laying there, sleeping peacefully. He seemed fine besides a bandage wrapped on his forehead and stomach.

"We, my assistance and I, checked every one of his body parts and he seems normal. The only problem is that there is something wrong with his brain. Our prediction is that when he wakes up, he might act differently and/or have amnesia." The doctor said as he walked up to the crew.

"How differently?" Yusei asked.

"We have to wait and see."

"Thank you doctor." They all said.

The doctor nodded and left the room leaving the group with Jack. Sunlight pierced through the window and shined on Jack's eyes. He could feel it, he could barely see it, but he couldn't open his eyes.

'_Awkward… I… I feel different… What happened?'_

With all his might, Jack forcefully opened his eyes and succeeded (A/N: I cheered when I wrote 'succeeded'). Everything was blurry at fist but each time he blinked, it kept getting clearer and clearer. Finally he saw his friends with smiles on their faces.

"Jack!" They all said, happily.

"What? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Yusei said.

Jack was silent for a short minute or two and then he shook his head. He slowly sat up and looked at everyone.

"Do you feel alright?" Crow asked.

"Yeah… I guess so." Jack looked out the window and saw the citizens of New Domino walking around normally. "What had happen when I was out?" His voice calmer than usual.

"Well. Nothing much." Rua said.

Nobody notices the calmness in Jack's voice but Aki (A/N: Since I'm a girl and most of my friends, we are very sensitive and notice things a lot so I made Aki that way. Hope you guys don't mind!)

"Jack… Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Aki suddenly asked.

Jack turned his head towards Aki and smiled a very rare smile. "I guess. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel like this or not."

Everyone's face turned from worried to shock. They all thought the same thing. Jack was normal.

"Hmp." They heard Crow said. "If he is! Jack! The bet is on!" Crow stuck out his hand.

"What bet?" asked Jack as he stared at Crows hand, confused.

"Just shake it!" Crow said.

With that said, Jack shook his hand. The bet was now on. Who would win?

A/N: So how was it? Sorry again for the late update. Please read and review and I'll try to update A.S.A.P! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Surprising Party?

Title: Normal?

Chapter Pairings: None

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's… Everyone should know by now.

Warning: Only one bad language. Not much… So yeah… Not really a warning is it?

A/N: Hi Readers! Thanks for reviewing, reviewers! Again I would like to respond to them!

Totallystarstruck- I know right? Who will win the bet? I don't even know! (Well… I do but saying that will ruin the fun, right?) I know school is school but… but… I'm afraid that It's going to take over my LIFE and I can't continue the story! At least I'm updating that all that matters (right?).

SoGoodItBurns- Yes… I am hilarious! (Well, at least I think I am…) Thanks! I really don't think so… Friends usually correct me when I talk to them. I can't wait for the next update too! Because it's this one! Hm… You have a clever mind… I might do that… I might not… But only I would know and you would find out (I feel like a wizard now! w)

I am also sorry again for the late update. Almost a month, huh? PLEASE DON'T FLAME AND/OR KILL ME! So yeah! On with the magical story of DOOM! (maybe not the doom part but magical)

Chapter 3, The… Surprising Party?

Jack stayed at the hospital for a couple more hours and went home with the crew. It was already evening. The moon shined across New Domino and the stars twinkled brightly (A/N: I was sing twinkle twinkle little star after I wrote 'stars twinkled'). Jack looked around him. People walking on the streets barely notice him and his friends.

"Hey, Crow… What bet are we doing?" Jack asked suddenly during the silence.

Crow suddenly remembered that Jack had forgotten about the bet they were doing. "Well… You probably won't remember this but you and I made a bet if you act normal…"

Jack cut him off. "I wasn't normal? Was I insane? A mad man?"

"No, well, not really…"

"What do you mean 'not really'? I was crazy?"

"Well… You were mad at people who eats or steal you cup ramen."

Jack's face went from shock to blank. "Oh…That's believable… I think…"

"So, if I can last a whole day with you being normal I win. If I can't, you win."

"What do I get if I win? What do you get when you win?"

Crow hesitated because he knew if he told Jack, a storm of questions would pile over him. "Uh… If you win, I'm going to be your servant for a whole month. And if I win… Uh…"

With this normal Jack, he's more patient then the… 'Other' Jack. (A/N: I had no idea what to call the other Jack). Crow was surprise at this. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm not continuing?"

He gave him a confused look. "Am I supposed to?"

"Uh… No… And if I win… You can't spend money for a whole month."

As if on cue, the questions came tumbling over. "I spent a lot of money?"

"You like to buy coffee."

"I do?"

"You drink it every day."

"I have?"

"Yeah."

"Where do I buy it?"

"This place called Blue Mountains or something."

"Does it taste good?"

"I never taste the coffee there before."

"You haven't?"

"Nope."

"Do I know somebody there or something?"

"Well… There is a girl there who likes you."

"Really?"

Crow nodded.

"What her name?"

"I think its Stephanie."

"Oh. How does she look like?"

"A short brown hair girl with I think amber eyes like Aki."

"Is the place she works at popular?"

"Don't know. I saw some people outside but I'm not sure about inside."

"Is she a good waitress?"

"From what I saw, not really. She only likes to serve you and ignore other costumers. I still can't believe she didn't get fired yet."

Crow was trying his best to get his temper down. He really didn't like answering questions. Especially from things he doesn't know much. Jack saw this and stopped asking. They weren't very far from the twin's mansion. After a short silence, Yusei spoke up.

"Jack. Do you remember anybody besides us?"

For awhile, Jack was deep in thought. His eyes opened. "I do remember a blue haired man in security. Kazama I think is his name. And this dark green haired girl. A reporter I think. Carly, right? And a blue haired women and her partner is a man and they are both in security also. Mikage and Ushio I recall…"

"Do you remember anyone else?" Yusei kept asking.

Again, Jack looked like he was in deep thought. "Our foster mother, Martha and an old women, Zora, right?"

"So you remember people and not what happened?" Rua asked.

"Uh… I think so."

The rest of the way there was in silence. Finally, they reached the mansion.

"Close your eyes!" the twins said to Jack and he did what he was told.

They lead him to the door and lead him inside…

"**SURPRISE!"**

Jack's eyes was still closed. Everyone was confused. Rua and Ruka looked at each other.

"You can open your eyes now." They said.

He opened his eyes and stared at everyone there. Silence filled until Rua and Ruka told them to yell surprise again.

"**SURPRISE!"**

More silence fell upon the whole mansion. Until…

"LET THE PARTY START! GO ON! HAVE FUN!" Crow yelled as loud as he can to let everyone hear.

And with that said, everyone started to party. Music played, food was around so many tables, people talked, people met people that they never knew before, and so on so forth. The crew dragged Jack to a corner.

"Aren't you surprised at all?" Ruka asked.

Jack shrugged. "I gue…"

"STOP IN THE WORLD OF HELL SAYING I GUESS!" Rua suddenly yelled.

"Rua… Calm down…" Aki said.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? THE OLD JACK IS GONE! HIS FEELINGS WENT AWAY WITH HIM! HE DOESN'T FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

Jack blankly stared at (A/N: The 1,000th word in this chapter! *runs around the house and yells into everyone's faces about it (I even yelled into the same person's face 5 times)*) him. "Rua… I still have some kind of feeling inside… It's… It's just hard to express it, you know… Since I'm a different person, I can't show it the way you usually see me show it."

Rua looked up at Jack. "True… But… At least try to express it!" Rua plead.

Jack smiled. "I'll try my best."

With that said, Rua was now satisfied and they joined everyone else in the party. When the other people noticed Jack's _normalness_, they were all so confused. The others (A/N: As in crew) noticed this and went over to explain. The confusion flew (A/N: If confusion can fly, so can we!) away and the party resume. Hours later, they said good bye to their friends and they all wish Jack to get better soon (A/N: In their dreams.. Just kidding…?).

"Hey, Crow." Jack said when they were cleaning up the mansion.

"Yeah?" Crow replied.

"I was just wondering… Is it okay if the bet starts tomorrow since… Well… It's late."

He thought for a moment and finally said; "Alright. The bet starts tomorrow."

They shook hands (A/N: Yet again…) and finish cleaning up. After that, the twins let them stay for the evening.

Who will win? (A/N: I say yet again…)

A/N: How'd you like it? Sorry again (4th time! Oh yeah! *high fives air*). Please review! A simple 'it's funny' or 'I like it' or 'update soon'. I NEED REVIEWS TO WRITE! Oh yeah! And plus please review which one you think will win the bet! Jack? Crow? Who? The lucky winner(s) gets a free story from me! You get to choose a fandom you want! (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Your couple! (You don't have to have a couple and please don't expect any hardcore or lemon) What kind of genre! (I'm a humorous person so I'll be good at that and kind of good at romance, not really) The characters! (Anyone! As long as I know that person!) And all that stuff!

If you win, and you are an anonymous reviewer, please leave your e-mail. But if you have an account but was too lazy to log on, leave your account name instead.

The vote is open when I say so and close when I say so. If it's not open and you have your answer but you know you will forget, write it down! Oh yeah! VOTES OPEN... Wait for it… Wait for it… NOW! You don't have to write it down! Good for you! I'll reply to you about your story when my story ends so I won't give the ending away! So don't expect an answer anytime soon! Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be on as soon as possible!


	4. Morning

Title: Normal?

Chapter Pairings: None

Chapter Ratings: K+? I don't know…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and all those jazz, or what 'regular' people say, stuff. I think we ALL know that!

Warning: Cursing? Sure… Mild? I have no idea. I don't like writing WARNINGS… Only particular ones.

A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for reading this far (Because I never wrote this far before…)! So yeah! Sorry to say, the votes are now closed… Replying time!

Gyaradosmaster- You did? You do? I'm getting more fans! Kind of! I know, right? I thought the exact same way but I made him like that anyways. Okay! That's your guess! I'll tell you if you win or not when I finish this story. And yes, he can be creepy. I will update when I can! Which (I think) is this one! Enjoy the chapter!

TotallyStarstruck- Oh, thank you! I ran out of ideas… So I decided to go with that. I will continue! I won't stop till the end! Maybe! Okay! That's your guess! I do too! I can't wait for the next chapter to come (Even though I doubt the next one will come anytime soon)! Enjoy the chapter!

Turbo K1000- That's a great idea! I might use that! Thank you Turbo! For that great idea, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! ^_^

As you can see… For almost all my reviews… I put so many exclamation marks… I also like typing the triple dots… On with the chapter! EXCLAMATION MARK!

Chapter 4, Morning

Crow woke up that morning by a loud _**BANG!**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

He swiftly pulled on some clothes and ran downstairs. There he saw Jack was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head, Yusei was lying on his back, and Bruno was leaning against the wall. Yusei looked up.

"Oh. Good morning Crow… Did we wake you up?"

With a sigh, Crow stepped down the stairs. Jack stood up and greeted his friend (that he can't quite remember much about) with a smile.

"'Morning Crow! Sorry for the loud noise. We were just experimenting with stuff."

Crow strike a glare. _This guy… He's not who I knew before… I can't lose this bet! I can't afford him to spend any more money… But wait… This person doesn't remember much…_

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

Crow snapped back to reality. He saw Jack was knocking on his forehead.

"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?"

The loud voice made Jack flinched. "Pushy…" He whispered. "Did you even hear what I asked you?"

Crow was confused. "When did you ask me anything?"

"When you were spaced out thinking about something. What do you want for breakfast?"

"You cook?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "I never knew I can. Yusei and Bruno said it was good so I took that as a sign for not poisoning somebody. So you want something?"

Crow wasn't sure so he turned his head towards Yusei, who gave thumbs up for a good sign. "Sure… I'll take what they had…"

This made Jack (awkwardly) happy and ran (literally) to the kitchen (A/N: I almost died laughing imagining Jack running like a little kid into a kitchen.). Crow sat down next to Yusei.

"So Crow. The bet is now on and running. How do you feel?" Yusei said, as if he was a reporter.

Glaring at Yusei, Crow said; "Fine… I just have to get used to it as all… Then I will win in a flash."

Now it was Bruno's turn to act. "What would you do if you win? What would you do if you don't win?"

Crow was about to rip their heads off but he simply suppress that. Before anything was said, the doors flung open and Rua, Ruka, and Aki walked through it. They walked down the steps and greeted the 3 teenage boys. That was when Jack came out of the kitchen with a tray of food.

"I knew it! Rua, Ruka, and Aki-Chan arrived!" He said all happily. "I made some breakfast for you guys too!"

Rua almost jumped into the air. "I'M STARVING!"

Most of them ate and complemented on Jack's cooking. Jack was very happy about this. Then Rua spoke up.

"I thought you said it was hard to express your feelings like you usually do…"

Jack stared and Rua and Rua stared back. None of them blinked until Rua blinked.

"Ha. I win." Jack said.

"NOT FAIR! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just like that… Changing moods from time to time." Said Jack calmly.

"Oh yeah." Aki suddenly said. "Carly said she was going to stop by this afternoon."

"Carly the reporter? Or Carly the sausage salesman?" Jack asked.

"Carly the reporter. How did you get Carly the sausage salesman?" Aki asked.

"He's probably thinking about Carl the sausage salesman." Crow replied.

"How do you know him?" Ruka asked.

"I saw him outside this morning."

"When were you outside?" Yusei asked.

"Before you woke up."

"But I was awake before you did." Bruno said.

"I never saw you when I woke up."

"When did you wake up?"

"Are you sure you didn't remember him from stepping on your foot twice?"

"When did he do that?"

"Maybe he woke up before Bruno did."

"No I was positive I was the first one awake."

"DID YOU KNOW PICKLES TASTE GOOD IN BURGERS?"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Rua.

"Well, that worked."

"HOW?" they all asked.

"You all seemed to shut up when I yelled that random phrase."

Jack sighed. "This is just weird…"

Crow stared at Jack. "You're weird."

Usually, the other Jack would pick a fight about it, but this Jack said; "Yeah… You're right."

Crow grunted. _This is harder than I thought…_

They spent the rest of the morning talking about… Life?

A/N: This was… A weird Chapter… I'm starting to not want to write this anymore… OH NO! AM I GETTING WRITERS BLOCK? I THINK I AM! I'M STARTING TO NOT WANT TO WRITE ANYMORE STORIES! IT IS WRITERS BLOCK! OMG! *sigh* I blame school for this terrible disease… Please heal my terrible disease by reviewing… Even though it wouldn't heal much, it would help… I sound so helpless… I'll try my best to update… Don't expect a chapter anytime soon…


	5. Afternoon

Title: Normal?

Chapter Pairings: None? Maybe… But if you squint, I guess you can see Jack x Carly…

Chapter Rating: K+? Maybe…

Disclaimer: *sarcastic tone* I so own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's… I made the whole thing awesome…. *serious tone* I seriously DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's…

Warning: Uh… OOC ness….

A/N: I am slightly healing from my Writers Block for this story… I am healing tremendously for my other story (_The New Beginning_… If you haven't read it yet. Go read it after this chapter if you dare… And please do dare…) *Twirls and poses* Replying Time!

Totallystarstruck- I thank you! I thought it was kind of weird though… With _**HIM**_ acting all weird and stuff… I'll try my best! Enjoy this "lame" chapter!

Gyaradosmaster- No, I totally get it. I love Tales! And yes, Jack is getting REALLY creepy… I'm starting to get freaked out also just writing it. And yes… Carl the sausage salesman will be an important character in the future... Maybe… I have been _slightly_ cured by those (I quote) "lame moves." (I honestly don't think they're lame.) Enjoy the "terribly written" chapter!

Turbo K1000- Glad to have someone just like me! I have… Didn't really work… It's been a couple of days (if not, longer). Your teacher is right. Reading reviews really does help! I will update! Thank you, Turbo! No problem! I wanted to call you something shorter so yeah… w" Yes, well… kinda… Yup! You'll slightly see it in this chapter! Thank you! You are awesome too! Enjoy the "FAIL" chapter!

*twirls and aims rubber band at someone cough my cough cousin cough* Chapter time!

Chapter 5, Afternoon

Crow stared at Jack intensively. Jack was reading a newspaper and Yusei was fiddling with his laptop.

"Why won't he give up already?" Crow said to himself just slightly loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Hm?" Jack asked.

No answer so Jack kept reading.

"She's here!" Rua and Ruka said as they came back in with Carly and Aki.

"Hi you guys!" Carly said holding her camera, upside down. "I heard Jack got amnesia. Is that true?" Everyone nodded. "Now that's too bad… I wanted to do an interview with Jack and Yusei and Crow."

"You still can." Yusei said.

"Yeah." Crow agreed but kept his eyes locked on Jack.

Jack looked up. "So, you're the reporter… I don't really remember you…"

"That's true…" Rua said. "He thought you were Carl the sausage salesman."

Carly looked disgusted. "Him? How can I remind him of that ugly freak?"

"He's not ugly… Carl just has a different look than everyone else…." Aki said. "Besides… We are not here to talk about Carl and his looks. YOU are here to do an interview."

"Right." Carly walked over and took a chair while Aki, Rua, and Ruka started studying. "Okay… Uh… Jack… How did you get amnesia in the first place?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…"

"He was struck by lightning." Yusei said.

"Okay…" She scribbled down a couple of words. "Uh… Do you remember anything?"

"Events… No… My past… No… But I do remember a couple of people… Like you, Yusei, Crow, Aki, Rua, Ruka, and all those people… Not much about them but I remember their names."

The interview went for a while. Crow was staring at Jack for most for most of the time. He barely blinked so his eyes were slightly dry.

"Oh, Carly." Jack said. "I heard people walking around saying you like me. Is that true?"

This made Carly blush crimson. That made Jack worried. "Hey, are you getting a fever? Are you feeling alright?" He put the back of his hand on her forehead (which made her face an even more darker shade of red, if that was even humanly possible). She quickly brushed his hand off.

"I'm alright…" She smiled slightly. "Uh… Um… Well… I… err… Yeah… I do…"

He smiled at her, which made her surprised. "Cool. You know, you are kinda cute."

She felt like she was going to faint. "I-I-I-I a-a-a-am?"

"Yup." His grin grew wider. "How about you go out with me? This Friday? I'll pick you up."

Carly blushed pink and nodded. "O-o-okay…" She scribbled down the date. "I gotta go. See you later."

They waved good-bye and she disappeared through the double doors. Crow's eyes narrowed. _This guy… He's smooth… Slick… He asked her out easily…_ Crow started growl at his thoughts.

"You alright?" Crow snapped back to reality. Jack asked him the question.

"Yeah…" Crow mumbled.

Jack wasn't sure about his answer but he shrugged and picked up his newspaper. The afternoon wasn't very exciting but… Jack could sense something strange going to happen that evening… What will that be?

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! As you know… I have writers block for only this story… IT WILL HEAL SOMEDAY! AND I WILL BE FREE AGAIN! Oh yeah… Just to let you know… The next chapter might be the last chapter… Key word: MIGHT. I'm not sure… Send in what you think! And if you haven't read _The New Beginning,_go read it (you really don't have to but I need more reviewers!)! Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible! See you next chapter!


	6. Evening Thunder

Title: Normal?

Chapter Pairings: Probably None…

Chapter Ratings: K+

Disclaimer: Hm… What do you think I don't own? Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, that's what…

Warning: Uh… I don't know…

A/N: With all the begging that I had received from reviewers and family members and friends, this will not be the last chapter. *hears cheering* But… It's the last chapter for the story… *hears tears (even though I don't think you can hear it)* But, I will put some bonus chapters, bloopers, behind the writing some other people get like 14, 15, even 16 reviewers per chapter but oh well! At least I got some, right? I'll stop talking and start replying! (Even though that's kinda talking, right?)

Gyaradosmaster- Yes… Yes it is… Good idea! I might, I might not… You can only find out here! In this final chapter! Kind of! Thing! I will do my best! Thank you for reading this far and hopefully you will stay for the later chapters! Enjoy!

Totallystarstruck- Oh thank you! I think when I put some Jack and Carly in this chapter, it soon attract people to read it… Weird… I will continue! And thank you for being here this far! I hope you stay for the later chapters! Enjoy!

Chibi Duelist- Thank you and glad you found this story! I don't actually know what's going to happen… But I got an idea! The date is not going to be in this chapter but one of the bonus chapters. And yes! There will be more than one bonus chapter! I will announce that at the end again since some people might not read this review! Thank you for your complement and I think everyone got attracted when I finally put a pairing into a chapter! I'll keep it up for sure! Please stay for the later chapters! Enjoy!

Jackandcarlylove- Thank you! I know it could… I had writers block so there wasn't much I could think of at that time… I will continue the story and everyone got attracted when I put Jack and Carly pairing in here! Thank you for finding this story and enjoy the chapter! And also please stay for the later chapters!

Turbo K1000- I shall! Thank you for that complement! This is not the last chapter, cheers! That will happen eventually. I have no idea when… This chapter or the bonus chapter… This chapter… Or the bonus chapter… *shakes head* Wah? Oh yeah! I'm still typing! No way! You're awesome! I will! Peace out to you two! Thank you for reading this far (please stay for the later chapters) and enjoy the chapter!

Loviigirl22- First of all, thank you for finding my story! And, yes, I am a (kind of) humorous person. Yeah! I bet we will never see him being normal in the anime! Or manga! Well here you go! Enjoy the last chapter of the series (series? Where did that come from?) Before the extra stuff!

Whew! That took awhile (cough 5 minutes cough) to type! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay for the couple extra things! Please note that there will be MORE than ONE bonus chapters! *cheers* Anyways! *twirls and poses* on with the chapter!

Chapter 6, Evening Thunder

The day past by so quickly, with some reading done, some studying, some fixing, and… Staring? Crow's eyes twitch. _Just a couple more hours and you will win Crow… Couple more hours… You can do it…_

"Hey Crow… I noticed that you stared at me all day… Is there anything bothering you?" Jack said, his face in a blank expression finishing his 3rd or 4th book he read.

Rua leaned over to Ruka. "Is it just me or did Jack's expression change for each part of the day?" he whispered.

Ruka turned her head and said; "His expression changed each part of the day."

Crow didn't answer; he was too focused on staring. Jack sighed and stood up to get another book. Aki watched Jack get another book.

"Isn't reading boring?" she asked. "Especially those kinds?"

Jack turned his head with his blank stare. "Yeah… Why?"

"Because you read so many nonstop… Is there a reason why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… I just read them." Jack turned his head and saw Crow still staring at him. "Hey… You know, it isn't very polite to stare at someone…" Crow's eye twitched again. "Um… Is there something wrong, Crow?"

Crow's eye twitched once again so Jack ignored it and sat down and flipped opened the book. He was half way through it when he looked back at Crow. Crow's staring was starting to creep Jack out. With a sigh, Jack put a bookmark into the page that he left off and placed it down.

"I'm going out for a late night walk. Who wants to join me?" he said.

Of course, Crow stood. The rest of the crew shrugged and stood up also. They walked around for a while until they stopped to talk and rest.

"And then I summoned Morphtronic Celfon!" Rua said.

"Rua! We don't care about what you did!" Ruka said, obviously stressed out about hearing the same thing over again and again.

"Hurtful…" Rua said, as if he never repeated what he said.

Ruka gave him a glare and sat next to Aki on the bench. The magenta haired girl gave the younger teal hair girl a smile. Jack was staring at the sky as he was waiting for something. Crow didn't take his eyes of the blond, which Jack was very annoyed by.

_Why won't he stop staring at me?_ Jack thought and gave Crow a glare, which he didn't notice. Jack sighed and leaned against a tree.

Everyone didn't notice that the night sky was getting covered by gray clouds. Jack heard something in a far off distance. Something that sounded like… Thunder.

"Do you guys remember what I told you guys a couple days ago?" Aki asked.

"No." Jack answered with a blank expression.

"Well… I said that thunder hit males more than females."

Silence filled and they can see the lightning but thunder was off in the far distance. Yusei thought they should head back so what happened before won't happen now. They walked in silence (A/N: Well… Not really… Rua did talk all the way there. Something about him summoning Morphtronic Celfon or something…). Before they reached the garage, house, thing (A/N: What is that thing supposed to be called anyway? It's a garage since they fix stuff there but it's also a house since there is a kitchen, bedrooms, and a bathroom!) A flash of lightning came striking down in front of them. A loud **CRASH** could be heard and everyone fell back, covering their faces. As they removed their hands, they saw that no one was hurt; at least they didn't think so. Zora came rushing out of her house, clock shop, thing.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked running over to them (A/N: Wow… I can SO imagine Zora running super fast!).

"Yeah…" They answered but there was a moan heard over that. Everyone turned their head and saw Jack rubbing his head with his hand.

"Oh my gosh, Jack! Are you alright?" Aki asked, coming to his aid.

He moaned when she rubbed his head. Aki quickly jerked her hands back. Jack opened his eyes and looked up at Aki. Smiling, he said; "Eh… Sorry Aki… It just hurts…"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" all eyes faced Crow. "YOU GOT HIT BY LIGHTNING AGAIN AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TURN BACK TO YOUR NORMAL SELF!"

"Technically, I wasn't…"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M TIRED OF IT! I NEED THE OLD JACK BACK! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Shocked stares, a confused stare (from Zora), and a blank stare (from Jack). Silenced filled up and for a second, nobody moved.

"CROW LOST!" Rua yelled out suddenly.

"I lost what?"

"You lost the bet! You didn't last a WHOLE day with Jack being normal!"

"No I di-" Crow paused. Rua was right. He didn't last the whole day. Crow glanced at his watch. It read '8:57 P.M.' _3 minutes away! I was 3 minutes away from winning! But I lost?_ Crow sighed. _And I'm stuck being a servant for a month…_

"Congratulations Jack! You won!" Rua said, turning around seeing Jack still sitting on the ground with an ice pack on his forehead.

"Won what?"

"That bet!"

"What bet?"

"Did you get amnesia again?"

"What's amnesia?"

"For crying out loud…"

"Crying out loud what…?"

"Oh, be quiet…"

"What's quiet?"

That evening, Jack remembered the bet and all the other stuff that he remembered (A/N: by the explanation of Yusei…). He remembered his past and all that but he didn't seem to act like his usual self. He was still 'normal.'

"Oh well." Jack shrugged. "At least I didn't lose anymore of my memory."

Aki nodded. "True. And that's the important thing."

_And I have to get stuck being a servant for a dude that can't remember anything… I feel so much joy…_ Crow thought giving a glare to a now laughing Jack. Wait… Laughing? He looked around. Everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

They slightly pointed to the bottom part of his body. His head slowly looked down and saw that his pants were on the floor, revealing his black wing boxers. Crow's eye twitched and turned around seeing Rua laughing, hard. After awhile Rua opened his eyes and wiped a tear. His eyes looked up and saw a very angry Crow (A/N: This made me laugh… An angry Crow or crow? Ha… Not very funny…). His laughing stopped. Quickly, Rua ran away in fright. Crow pulled up his pants and ran in the same direction that Rua went.

Jack stared as Crow chased Rua around. A smile was slowly creeping onto his lips. _This can't be that bad living like this, Right?_

A/N: Thank you for reading this far! And please stay for the later chapters! Bonuses! So click that 'review' button down there and tell me how you like it! Give me ideas for the later bonus chapters and all that! Have a nice day!


	7. Bonus 1 Friday Night

Title: Normal?

Bonus Chapter Pairings: Jack/Carly

Bonus Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I so do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the first bonus chapter! I am sorry for the SUPER LATE update… But… Um… I hope you'll enjoy it! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night… Got a little carried away… Sorry fans but I would not review to any reviewers for this chapter or any other later chapters.

Plus… I was rereading my chapters in this story and… I found something that won't make any sense… It's chapter 3 to chapter 4… Um… On chapter 3, the gang stayed at Rua's and Ruka's place but in the beginning of chapter 4, they were back at the garage… Um… Well… They stayed for a couple hours and then decided to go home since… I don't know… Something and yeah… Anyways, enjoy the Christmas gift!

Bonus Chapter 1, Friday Night

Carly nervously waited on her bed. She wore a new light blue dress, her hair was tied up into a ball, and she had her contacts on. Carly was holding a dark blue mini bag thing and had on short high heels (A/N: Does that make any sense?) that matched her dress. Aki and Ruka helped her with all that.

"Don't worry Carly. Jack will love it." Aki said.

"Yeah." Ruka agreed. "Since he changed, he's been an easy going guy."

Carly sat there. "I sure hope so…"

While at the garage house thing…

Jack smiled as he saw his reflection on the mirror. He wore a black T-shirt and a white unzipped jacket. Dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He spun around.

"So? Is it okay?"

Yusei smiled. "She's gonna love it."

"I'm kinda nervous." Jack said, looking in the mirror again. "Since… I heard it's my first date…"

Crow grunted. "You asked her out easily… You can do it."

Jack smiled. "I guess..."

"Got some tips." Crow said. "Any girl likes a guy who's romantic. Just chill out. Act like yourself and then. Bam! Go for it."

"Uh…" Jack looked at Crow. "I don't really know how to be romantic."

Crow just started for a moment. "Just act like yourself. Then get her laughing, be funny. Then… Get her blushing. Then slowly and carefully, lean forward and you should know the rest."

The blond thought about it and blushed. Kiss? "Uh… Then that would be my first kiss…" The he quickly added. "If it goes out right…"

"Don't worry." Crow said. "Like I said before, you asked her out easily, you CAN do it."

Jack nodded. "Right."

"Now go get her, tiger." Rua said and jumped out of his seat and waved wildly to Jack.

"Uh… Okay."

When Jack lefted, Yusei asked. "How did you know all that?"

Crow smirked. "From this bad boy." He held up a book of dating tips.

Yusei laughed. He didn't ask where he got it. He already knew that Crow wanted to go out with a girl but couldn't get anyone.

Jack walked in the cool early evening breeze. He liked it. About a couple minutes of walking, he saw the apartment.

Carly sat there, wondering what would happen if she messed up and made Jack not want her to see her anymore. Aki told her that it won't happen and Ruka agreed.

"But what if."

Aki shook her head. "Carly. You are over thinking it. That's not going to happen."

Ruka sighed. "Come on Carly. You interviewed many people without doing anything wrong."

"But… But now I'm on a date! It's different then interviewing!"

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"It's your date." Aki said. "Just act like yourself."

Carly nodded and walked towards the door.

"Good luck!" Ruka said.

Carly smiled. "Alright." She opened the door. There he was, smiling.

"Are you ready?" He asked and offered his arm.

She accepted. "Yup."

When they waved good-bye to Aki and Ruka and disappeared out the door, Aki and Ruka called Yusei and exchanged stories.

Jack took her around the area. "So… Where do you want to go first?"

"I'm not hungry yet. How about we go shopping then get something to eat and finally go to the park." Carly said, imagining her dream date.

The blond smiled. "Sure. Sounds good."

He led the way to the mall. There, it was crowded like usual. But that was the fun part in the mall. She took him to so many different shops and many people watched Carly pulling the former king (who couldn't remember much about being king) around. Little did they know, an hour and a half has past and they were laughing in joy.

"Is that right?" he asked.

Carly nodded. "You wouldn't even smile or screamed when we went on the roller coaster. The hat didn't seem to fall off either. Or the glasses."

Jack laughed. "Now that's amazing. So, where do you wanna eat?"

The girl looked around a bit at the nearest restaurants till she found one that looked liked it fit for dating and couples. She pointed (A/N: POINTING IS RUDE, CARLY!). "How about that one?"

"Sure thing." Jack said and took her over there.

When they opened the door, all eyes were on them. Carly looked embarrass but Jack just walked in freely.

"Table for two." He said to the waiter.

The man nodded and led them to an empty table. They ordered and sat there waiting for their food to arrive.

_I've acted like myself… Now time to get her laughing… But how? I'm not funny, am I? _Jack was thinking on what he was trying to say. So he just said the funniest things he could think of. Stuff about Crow. Carly laughed and Jack was actually impressed on how good at acting he was. The time pasted by so fast and they didn't notice the waiter placing the food in front of them that they thought the food just suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Who knew?" Carly said. "Who knew Crow can do such a thing."

They both chuckled. "Don't tell Crow I said it. He's gonna kill me for sure. If he's my servant or not."

Carly giggled. "I promise that."

_Laughing… Check… Now time for blushing…_ They ate quietly and they kept giggling at random thoughts.

"Carly… Can I ask you something?" Jack asked as he sipped some water out of his cup.

"Mhm?" She said and took a sip out of her cup.

"Uh… Why do you like me? Is it my looks? Or personalities?"

Carly turned a bit pink and placed her cup back down. "Well… You're a nice person… You're always honest and kind… And… Um…" She kept thinking making her turn a light red. "You're funny…"

Jack smiled. _Blushing… Got it… Now it's time for… Uh…_ He shook his head out of his crazy thoughts. _You can do this Jack… You can do it._ "Carly… Thank you."

She was confused (A/N: Or what I like to call it… Cafuzzled). "What? Why?"

"Because… You don't take me because of my looks." He leaned a bit forward. "You take me because of who I am…" He leaned closer and slightly tilts his head. Carly noticed and turn cherry red. "You're not like any of the other people I've seen…" He was incredibly close now. "And I like you because of that." He closed the gap. His eyes closed and her eyes opened, wide. When he released he saw how shocked Carly looked and he turn red. "I'm sorry!"

Carly blinked. "Sorry for what?"

Jack started to act all childish. "I'm sorry! I know you never even expected that! I think it was too soon… We just started dating… I'm sorry for all this! I couldn't help it! I really like you since the day I first met you Carly… I might not be saying this if I was my other self but now I am! But I'm sorry! You don't want to get a kiss from a loser like me!" He hung his head down. "I'm a failure…"

Carly stared. Was it true? He liked her since he saw her? But she didn't think he was a loser or a failure… She actually liked the kiss. "Wrong…"

He looked up. "Huh?"

"I really liked it." She said. "Yeah… I didn't expect that but… It was… I loved it."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. And… Now you're acting like a small child." He stared at her blankly (A/N: CHIBI JACK STARING BLANKLY! I CAN SOOO IMAGINE THAT!). "I like that."

He smiled. It really did turn out well. "Waiter! Check please!"

They left the restaurant holding hands and very pleased. They walked around the park in the cool breeze.

"It's so relaxing…" Carly said.

Jack nodded in agreement. _Today was actually a good day…_

Jack walked home after he dropped Carly off of her apartment and kissed, again. He opened the double doors and found his friends all waited for him.

"So…" Aki said. "How did it go?"

"Great." Jack smiled. "It went out perfectly."

Crow smiled. "Did you do it?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Thanks for the advice buddy."

Jack told it from beginning to end (skipping over what made Carly laughed). Everyone thought it was a good first date. First kiss. After Rua and Ruka left with Aki walking them home, Yusei, Crow, and Jack went to bed. Jack just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought everything was just right at that moment. He smiled and drifted off to a deep sleep.

A/N: Yay! What a great ending huh? They worked out perfectly! I am sorry for the lame chapter and late update… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm innocent… So… Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! I have winter break now but… I have TONS of projects to do… so… uh… yeah… Please don't expect an update anytime soon but… Please do review! So… Uh… Have a nice day and I'll try my best to update (which I really do doubt).


	8. Bloopers, Chapter 1

Title: Normal?

Bloopers/Behind the Scene (sort of) Pairings: None…

Bloopers/Behind the Scene Stuff Rating: either K+ or T… More on the K+ though…

Disclaimer: I think you guys should know by now… I wrote it in all the chapters already! I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Warning: Cursing… Um… Yeah…

A/N: I'm getting tired of writing stories… How about a good laugh? Let's see the bloopers of the making of a couple of chapters! From the beginning to the end! And what happens before making the chapter? Read it all. Here and now! Well… For Chapter one… And it's my point of view!

Bloopers, Chapter 1

I walked around, handing the characters their scripts. They stared at the only-one-page scripted.

"Why is it so short…?" Crow asked. "Aren't you supposed to make it longer? My scripts for the anime are 10 times longer than this one."

"Because…" I looked over at him and smiled. "Those are episodes. These are chapters. And do you really want more work? You can just relax after this when you're done…"

Crow looked down at his script and didn't say another word. Jack then spoke. "What am I and Crow mad about? I know we argue a lot but what is this argument about?"

I thought. "Good question…" I stared into space. "Uh… You are mad about… Something. That's right! Something."

Everyone stared at me with blank expressions. "And that something is supposed to be…?" Jack asked.

I looked at him. "Do you expect me to know? You guys are good at acting! You do it every day for the show! Just make up something!"

Rua whispered into Ruka's ears. "She's a bad director…"

I shoot Rua a glare that he couldn't miss. "I heard that! I'm a great director when I want to be!" I then pointed up with my arm and finger. "Now! Let's get this started!"

"We barely had any time with the scripts." Rua said.

"Well then…" I scratched my head. "Then… Do your best on what you read!"

The scene started with Crow sitting on a chair and Jack was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Rua, Ruka, Aki, and Yusei (sitting in that order) watched the two.

Crow slightly leaned forward (and I did too) looking rather… Pissed? "What?" he asked.

Jack's voiced sound almost as if he smirked. "That's right… You better heard me right!" He slightly lifted his chin and grinned evilly.

"Cue sighing…" I whispered in the megaphone.

The four sighed. The random narrator started reading.

"Crow and Jack were arguing again."

"CUT! CUT!"

Everyone stared at me. "Why the sudden cut?" Yusei asked.

I stood up, slightly furious, from my director chair/seat/thing. Then I angrily pointed at the random narrator. "Who the hell hired HIM? We don't need a stickin' narrator!"

The crew stared at me. "You did." They said pointing at me.

I was still furious. "Pointing is rude! Did your parents ever teach you manners?"

"We were too young before they died to get teached…" Yusei said and Jack and Crow nodded in agreement.

"I got in a bad argument with them when I was young." Aki said.

"We barely see ours…" Rua said and Ruka agreed.

That back fired…

I sat back down. I face palmed my forehead. "Let's just continue where we left off." I quickly added. "Without the narrator…"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They went back to their original positions. I yelled action and the scene played. Crow leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"If only you _**could**_ be normal." He said.

Jack did a playful smirk. "You wouldn't last a day with me being 'normal'." He looked down a Crow.

Crow rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, right." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Rua stood up from his seat, with his hands flat on the table. Smiling widely he said; "Whoa! Jack being normal! I can't imagine Crow lasting a whole day!"

The orange haired teen eye-balled him and sighed. "Okay... Okay… _If_ this is a bet, what would I get if I win and what would you get if you win."

"Cue thinking face." I whispered (again) into the megaphone.

The blond teen frowned and thought (with a thinking face) and thought. Jack smiled an evil grin once again. "You win; I'll stop spending money for a whole month. But if I win…" Jack grinned wider and stared directly into Crow's eyes. "**You **will be **my** servant for one **whole** month. A **whole** 30 days."

Everything went out perfectly fine until the lightning and thunder part. Jack was standing near a tree watching and waiting for his part. When it finally came, everyone (including me) was expecting the sound of thunder made in the background. Jack was on the ground, everyone was pushed back and was sitting on the ground blocking their eyes.

"Cue thunder."

…

…

…

"I said, cue thunder!"

…

…

…

Jack looked up. "Is the thunder going to make a sound or what…?"

I was furious again. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE THUNDER?"

A camera person spoke. "The thunder bell and tape was broken so…"

**SMACK! BANG! CRASH!**

I sighed. Everyone stared at me. I blinked. "What? I had to release my anger on someone…"

Crow watched and sighed. "But why the camera man?"

"Because he spoke up after I did…" I pointed at the beat up camera man. "Sorry…" The camera magically healed when I stuffed some money into his shirt pocket.

"Apology accepted!" He said happily.

Everyone sweat-dropped. I spoke. "Guess what? I heard it was raining outside! We can film it out there and get actual thunder!"

"No." Jack glared. "I am not getting hit by thun-"

My scary face was place on my face. "What did you say…?" My voice sound threatening and creepy that Jack quickly shut up. I smiled. "Let's go!"

As we started filming again, the rain got harder and harder which made me get more and more excited. _Real rain!_ I thought happily. _Real thunder! Yes! This is going to be the best film EVER!_ I then looked at the scene. Jack was about to save Yusei. I heard a growl in the sky, which got me super pumped. A flash of white light and large ROAR was heard. I unshielded my eyes. Jack was on the ground, smoke coming off from his hair.

Rua and Yusei said their lines and Crow flipped open a fake phone. I yelled scene and that was that.

"Great job everyone! Wonderful!" I heard a groan and quickly looked over at Jack.

He just sat up and rubbing the back of his head, Ruka at his side. Jack glared at me. "WHY? WHY DID YOU LET US DO IT IN THE REAL RAIN?"

I smiled and simply replied. "Why not?"

Jack was about to talk back but then stopped. How can he counter that? "Because… Aren't I your favorite character?"

Speechless… I was speechless… He found a way to counter my phrase… But then I smiled and allow one of my inner self take control. IFG's (She's one of my inner self. Please read about her and OTB on my profile. They might be important later on.) glare can kill anyone at the second.

"Yes… You are _our_ favorite."

_Our?_ The cast thought. Jack stood up with Ruka holding onto one of his arms (Why did Ruka do that, I have no idea… Why do I have sudden obsession of a Jack and Ruka pairing…? Wait… Now it's gone…)

"Yes, our. I am not your director but… One of her inner personality." IFG grinned evilly. "I am Inner Fan Girl. Or you can call me IFG. I am now your director also." She pointed at Jack. "And as a Fan Girl… We like to hurt out favorite characters because…"

Despite the heavy rain and grey clouds, there were sun shines and blooming flowers with happy faces around IFG. The background mysteriously turned a bubbly pink. "WE THINK IT'S SO KAIWAII!" IFG said as her face turned cat like.

Everyone sweatdropped and I took over my body again. "Since we finished." I said as we walked back in. "How about we grab so dinner?"

Crow and Rua quickly agreed. "WE'RE STARVING!"

I laughed and so did everyone else. I took them out to eat. Since I'm a Jack Atlas fan and I love to copy what he does, I said I would pay for it… Using Crow's money. Hm… No wonder Jack Atlas is never broke…

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! I am SOOO sorry for the SUPER late update! I had… 1.) Homework 2.) Projects 3.) Testes 4.) Other stuff… I am so ashamed of myself… I not only updated late but… I gave you a lame chapter… Please accept my apology like the cameraman did. And… Oh yeah! There is a poll on my profile asking if I should continue this story. Please vote! I'll try to update ASAP. Till then, bye bye!


End file.
